Years Later
by Chico-Loco
Summary: Story starts years after Things Change. The story will tell the adventures of the Titans when they're older. -Rating Up Since Chapter 6-
1. A Boring Day: Part 1

I just want to say that I'm going to try and focus the fic on all the characters, not just one. I decided to start the fic with Beast Boy since the show ended with him. I don't know when I'll have time to update, so I will whenever I can.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans

**

* * *

A Boring Day  
Part 1: Patrolling the City**

Jump City had been peaceful the last couple of years. Most of the villains that would usually escape from prison or kept returning were now in the new Maximum Security Prison that had just been built. Brother Blood had died while in prison. Slade had fought with them twice during the years since the conflict with The Brotherhood of Evil. During the second fight, Robin discovered his identity and his past. Slade escaped but has not been seen since. It seemed now the Titan's, they took the Teen part out, only real threat was Red-X. He was now wanted for multiple murders and even more robberies.

Beast Boy flew through Jump City. It was probably going to be another boring day, he thought. He had been sent with Raven to patrol the city. They had split up to cover more ground. Beast Boy was considered the weakest member of the Titans, and he knew that people thought he was weak. People would usually ignore Beast Boy if there was another Titan around.

After about an hour of flying he landed on a roof. He turned back into a human, walked over to the edge, and crouched down. He looked around, but stopped when he saw the girl that he knew as Terra. She was staring out the window of her classroom. She was in college now. This wasn't something Beast Boy did everyday. He hadn't seen her in years. He had gotten over his crush a long time ago and only thought about her when he was thinking about the old days. Beast Boy was staring at her now, only because of the fact that she had grown up and was now a very pretty girl. If Beast Boy's mind worked differently, he would have used the words extremely beautiful instead of very pretty.

Terra looked up and saw Beast Boy staring at her. Beast Boy didn't look away. She blinked and moved her head back from the shock of seeing him again. She smiled at him. She had no reason not to. He was one of the famous Titan's. He gave her a small smile back. She then looked away and then suddenly walked out of Beast Boy's view. Her class had ended.

"I didn't know you still had feelings for her," said Raven as she walked up to Beast Boy. She had finished patrolling her side of the city.

Beast Boy stood up still staring at the window, "Come on Raven, I was just staring at the pretty girl." Beast Boy turned around and walked past Raven.

"Are you done?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy turned around to look at Raven. She was also a very pretty girl, but her relationship with everyone on the team remained the same. She really hadn't changed much except when it came to looks. "Yeah," answered Beast Boy. "Let's go back."

Beast Boy was about to transform, but he suddenly fell to his knees. It was getting harder to control the Beast inside of him as the years passed. That feeling he had inside of him would get a little stronger everyday. He put his hand over his chest and started breathing heavy. The Beast was trying to force his way out.

"Beast Boy," said Raven, "what…"

"Stay away!" yelled Beast Boy as his breathing started getting heavier.

Raven realized what was going on. This was the third time this year. "Beast Boy," said Raven in low voice, almost whispering as she approached, "I can help." She extended her hand towards him. It was covered with a strange dark glow.

Beast Boy suddenly grabbed her wrist. "No...I'll do it…myself," he said with his breathing getting worse. His gripped tightened before he threw her hand away. Raven hid her hand behind her cloak. He had hurt her, he had almost broken her wrist, but she didn't show her pain. Beast Boy started to focus and remember who he really was. He had to keep reminding himself that he wasn't an animal, that he was human. Beast Boy's breathing started to return to normal. He was pushing the Beast back. His breathing returned to normal and he stood up. He looked at Raven. "I'm sorry," said Beast Boy.

"Let's go," said Raven as she flew into the sky.

Beast Boy watched Raven fly away. He lowered his head and saw his reflection in the window of one of the bigger buildings. He took a step back instantly and blinked, but when he opened his eyes, his reflection was normal. His eyes narrowed as he stared at his reflection. Even if it was only for a split second, he saw the Beast inside of him in his reflection. Beast Boy turned into an eagle and started flying towards the tower.

Beast Boy decided that it wasn't a boring day anymore, but he would have never thought how exciting it was going to become. An enemy of the Titans was about to reappear in Jump City.

* * *

The chapters will go on in arcs. The first arc is going to bring in one of the villains from the show as a main villain. You can try and guess who it is if you want. I'll update as soon as possible. Please Review. 


	2. A Boring Day: Part 2

Sorry it took so long to update but I was busy. I should be able to update faster now but I'm not sure. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I've decided that this story takes place 5-6 years after the show ended, so everyone is 18-21 years old. This chapter will point out all the pairings and there are a couple. These can all change though. So if Robin, Nightwing in my story, breaks up with Starfire, don't be too surprised. Anything could happen.

I want to answer one question. This is not a Raven-Beast Boy-Terra triangle. Beast Boy's feelings for Terra are gone and he feels nothing towards Raven except freindship. Things could change though. If a triangle does happen, it will happen a lot later in the story.

The story is about all the Titans and the focus will move away from Beast Boy this chapter. The main villain will be revealed this chapter. Beast Boy isn't the villain; and niether is Adonis. This will probably be the last chapter that the Beast will be mentioned in for a while. I doubt anyone quessed who the villain was going to be right. I guessing that some people will be surprised when they see who the main villain of this arc is.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans**  
**

**

* * *

A Boring Day  
Part 2: Escape**

Beast Boy reached the tower and landed on the roof. He went to the main room in the tower where the rest of the Titans usually were.

Raven was sitting on a chair reading a book. Some things never change.

Nightwing, he changed his name when he stopped being Batman's sidekick, and Starfire, who finally started speaking normal English about a year ago, weren't there. They had started going out about a year after the incident with the Brotherhood of Evil. They leave the tower from time to time.

Kid Flash was sitting on the couch watching TV. He joined the team a month after they met him. He was already going out with Jinx when he joined so she joined the team too. She quit two days later. After fighting the Titans so much it was impossible to give her their full trust. She started fighting crime on her own and after breaking up with him for about two years, is dating him again.

Cyborg was leaning against the wall arguing over the phone. He was probably arguing with Bumblebee. They started going out about two years after the fight with the Brotherhood. They broke up two weeks later, and then got back together after a week. It looked like their on and off relationship was about to reach another off period.

Bumblebee is still the leader of Titans East. Some things have changed with them. The biggest thing is that Mas and Menos are no longer members. They quit when they turned fourteen. The only one who knows where they are is Bumblebee. Bushido is now a member of the Titans East. He was recruited when Mas and Menos left. He keeps to himself so no one knows a lot about him. Speedy is now known as Arsenal. Nothing has really changed although he does leave the Titans East's tower a lot. No one knows what he does. Aqualad also leaves the tower a lot. Everyone knows where he goes. He has a girlfriend in Atlantis.

Beast Boy thought about going over to Raven and apologizing again, but decided against it. She wouldn't want to be bothered anyway. Beast Boy took the seat next to Kid Flash and started watching TV.

"Did anything happen?" asked Kid Flash sounding bored and probably hoping that something had.

"No," answered Beast Boy.

Nothing happened for a while. No one even noticed that Cyborg had thrown his phone against the wall. Cyborg always broke his phone after arguing with Bumblebee. He would smash it, crush it, or throw it against something. He even put it in a blender one time while Bumblebee was still screaming at him about something. Everyone had gotten used to it.

Cyborg walked to the fridge and took out a sandwich. He leaned on the counter and started eating. He had finished half of it when Raven walked over to the fridge. Cyborg's angry face turned into a serious one. Raven reached in the fridge but Cyborg grabbed her hand and pulled the sleeve back so he could look at her wrist. She pulled her hand away and covered her arm under her cloak.

"What?" asked Raven annoyed.

Cyborg looked back to make sure that Beast Boy and Kid Flash were still watching TV. "What happened to your wrist?" asked Cyborg making sure he didn't speak to loud. He didn't know if it was something Raven wanted to talk about.

Raven looked at the back her hand and noticed there was a mark on it. She pulled back her sleeve and saw her whole wrist was bruised. She hadn't even noticed. "Beast Boy," she whispered.

Cyborg looked surprised, but only for a second. "Come with me," said Cyborg.

Raven followed Cyborg to the medical room. "It's just a bruise, Cyborg. I'll be fine," said Raven.

"I know," said Cyborg, "I want you to tell me what happened." Cyborg knew that Beast Boy would never hurt anyone on the team. He already guessed it somehow involved the Beast.

"The same thing that happened the last time the Beast almost took over his body," said Raven with a sigh.

"Why's your wrist bruised?" asked Cyborg.

"It was an accident. He didn't want my help, again," said Raven looking towards the ground.

"Idiot," whispered Cyborg, referring to Beast Boy. Raven had helped him get rid of the Beast once. She used her powers to drive the Beast's will as far away from Beast Boy's mind as possible. He hasn't accepted her help the last two times.

"Have you found a way to get rid of it?" asked Raven.

Cyborg expression turned into a sad one, "I can't do anything anymore." Cyborg pressed a button on his arm. All the screens in the room turned on and showed a different image. "Look," said Cyborg pointing at the screens, "it's all changing. His DNA, cells, everything is changing." Cyborg clenched his fist. "When he transforms it's supposed to change but not when he's in his human form. The Beast is starting to affect him physically. It's setting him up."

"What do you mean, setting him up?" asked Raven.

Cyborg's sad expression turned into a more serious one. "If the Beast's will breaks Beast Boy's; and Beast Boy takes the Beast's form; the change will be permanent. He won't be human anymore."

"How is it doing this to him! What is it?" asked Raven almost yelling.

"The Beast is Beast Boy's savage side. We all have one, a savage side. It relies only on instinct. It has no rational thought. When Beast Boy was exposed to those chemicals when we were fighting Adonis, it gave the Beast the strength to break through Beast Boy's will, which was holding him back. It did the same thing to Adonis because he got some of Beast Boy's DNA in him when Beast Boy scratched him. The change was only temporary for Adonis. The chemicals wouldn't affect a normal human, but Beast Boy isn't normal. His genetic structure is unstable. His savage side is constantly trying to break free. The reason it's able to change Beast Boy so much is because…the Beast is breaking through. Beast Boy won't be able to hold him back forever. The Beast will come out eventually."

Raven stayed silent. That was a lot of information. It only took thirty seconds to explain but it was a lot.

Cyborg walked over to one of the screens and stared at it. "You should know Raven," said Cyborg, "that me and Nightwing have already prepared for that day."

"What?" asked Raven, even though she was a little afraid of what Cyborg was going to say next.

"Quick and painless," said Cyborg as he put his hand on his head, "I could at least give him that."

"You made something…to kill Beast Boy," Raven shook her head not believing what she had heard. "You…you're his best friend."

Cyborg punched the screen, "I know," said Cyborg. Raven couldn't read his expression. "Beast Boy's gotten a lot stronger over the years. We can only assume that the Beast has also changed and gotten stronger as Beast Boy matured. We have no idea what the Beast will be capable of when he breaks free. It was already incredibly strong the last time we fought it, but now, I doubt we will be able to stop it without killing it." Cyborg walked towards the door but stopped before he opened it. "This stays between me and you. No one else knows besides me and Nightwing."

"Why did you tell me?" asked Raven.

"I had to tell someone. Starfire would go crazy. It would also cause problems between her and Nightwing. And Kid Flash…he's not the type of person who would be able to go along with it."

"I'm the type of person who would!" Raven yelled the question in anger.

"No," answered Cyborg, "you're the type of person who can understand why we have to." Cyborg left.

Raven got up and went back to the main room. She decided to make some tea. She stared at Beast Boy while waiting for the water to boil. She watched while he laughed at some stupid joke and then somehow got into a fight with Kid Flash and was in a headlock. She couldn't picture Beast Boy becoming a savage Beast. Well she could picture it but for him to lose control forever, that she could never picture. Raven would have preferred another boring day over this. Anything was better than this.

--- **Jump City Maximum Security Prison** ---

"You were improving Arthur, but this news disturbs me. I don't know how to react to your behavior," said the head psychiatrist.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Arthur.

"Right now the only thing I can do is put you back in a straitjacket to stop you from putting those marks on your wall," said the psychiatrist.

"That's okay, whatever you decide won't affect me anymore," said Arthur as he quickly grabbed the psychiatrist by his neck. He put him against the wall. "I'm sick of this prison. It's starting to get boring."

Arthur Light, known by most as Dr. Light, has been in prison for three years. He was psychotic when he entered. He had been recovering, but he had gotten worse over the last week. He heard voices and started marking the walls. Then yesterday he returned to normal, but he was still forced to see the psychiatrist, which was what he wanted.

"You won't make it out," said the psychiatrist as he tried desperately to remove Dr. Light's hand from his neck.

"There's no camera in here and there are only two guards outside. I can take them out. I'll walk out in your clothes as quick as I can making sure no one pays attention to me. It should be easy; you come in and out by yourself with that ID card. No one ever stops you." Dr. Light started to choke him.

"Stop…please," begged the dying man, barely able to speak.

"Do you remember the question you asked me when I first met you?" asked Dr. Light with a crazed look in his eye. "You asked me why I didn't like the dark. It should be obvious. Even a child knows that he should be afraid of the dark. There could be anything in it. You know nothing in the dark. It's a fact that humans fear what they don't know. I'm doing you a favor." Dr. Light tightened his grip even more and watched the psychiatrist as he slowly died. "It's beautiful isn't it, the light at the end of the tunnel. Go into the paradise that is filled with light."

Dr. Light covered half of his face with his hand. He was resisting the urge to laugh hysterically. "I'll send them all there. I'll send them to paradise," said Dr. Light. Then his eyes widened in shock and turned angry. "Except you, I'll send you to hell," whispered Dr. Light picturing the person in his head.

It was thirty minutes before anyone saw the two dead guards outside the door and the half naked psychiatrist lying on the ground lifeless. It took another ten minutes before they figured out who had done this. Arthur Light had escaped from prison.

* * *

Dr. Light is the first major villain in my story. I wanted to use someone that wasn't that big in the show and Dr. Light seemed perfect. I'll be making him much more dangerous then he was in the show. If anyone wants more detailed descriptions of the Titans, then ask and I'll writes something next chapter. Next chapter will end the "A Boring Day" arc, which means this fics first fight scene will take place. I'll upate as soon as possible. Please Review.  



	3. A Boring Day: Part 3

I updated as fast as I could. This chapter is the conclusion of the "A Boring Day" arc, and I think it's longer than the last two chapters. I hope that people don't stop reading the story because Beast Boy isn't with Terra or Raven. Like I said, anything could happen.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A Boring Day  
Part 3: End of the Day  
**

"Titans, come in!" yelled Nightwing through his communicator.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg.

"Dr. Light escaped from prison about an hour ago. He's already killed three people. Separate into groups and search the whole city. If you find him; only attack if necessary. Otherwise wait for back up." Nightwing's orders were followed and the Titans left the tower.

The Titans knew how to separate themselves. Nightwing decided to prepare the team for prison breaks when Gizmo and Mammoth had managed to escape once before. The pairs were Nightwing and Starfire, Kid Flash and Raven, and Cyborg and Beastboy. Nightwing, Kid Flash, and Cyborg would cover the ground. Starfire, Raven, and Beastboy would stay above them and try to spot the criminal from the air.

Nightwing was speeding through the streets on his motorcycle. He didn't know how out of all the villains in the maximum security prison, Dr. Light had managed to escape. He wasn't exactly the most threatening villain he had ever met. He also knew that this search would probably come up empty. Light had a lot of time to hide himself, but he still had to try. The guy had gone insane the last time they had arrested him, and the prison had informed him that he had only gotten worse. Nightwing still hadn't seen anything. He looked up to see if Starfire had spotted anything. She said no.

Kid Flash was running through the streets. He had to run below his fastest running speed for Raven to keep up with him. He remembered fighting Dr. Light once or twice. He smiled when he thought about how easy this was going to be. He was lucky that Raven was his partner. Dr. Light would probably give up as soon as he saw her.

Cyborg was…stuck in traffic.

A green bird landed one the top of Cyborg's car and turned into Beast Boy. "Hurry up! Just ditch the car!" yelled Beast Boy.

"Shut up!" yelled Cyborg even louder. "I can't just leave my car in the middle of street. Wait for me to park."

"I'm going on ahead, hurry up and join the search," said Beast Boy as he joined a flock of birds that were flying above.

Cyborg was angry that Beast Boy ignored his request to wait for him, but was mad as hell when bird shit landed on his windshield. It wasn't Beast Boy that did it, but that didn't stop Cyborg from using his sonic cannon on the flock of birds. He missed.

--------------------

Dr. Light could've stayed in his old lab and hid, but he didn't want to. He wanted to try out the upgraded suit that he had created before he was arrested; that and his newly regained intellect. Recovering from a partial lobotomy he received at the hands of the Justice League gave him confidence. He wanted to see if the Titan's were a threat to the new Dr. Light.

"Stealing from a bank was a lot easier when you're invisible," thought Dr. Light as he walked out of the bank. His new suit made it possible for him to bend the light around him and make him invisible.

"I never thought I'd see you again," said a voice behind Dr. Light. He turned around and saw Kid Flash. He looked up and couldn't help but smile when he saw Raven. She was on the communicator informing the rest of the Titans where Dr. Light was. Kid Flash's eye twitched when he saw how sick Dr. Light's face looked.

"It seems like you've been bulking up," said Kid Flash referring to Dr. Light's increased muscle mass.

"There's not a lot to do inside prison," replied Dr. Light as he took his eyes off of Raven. His smile grew even more as he looked at Kid Flash's angry face.

"Stealing isn't enough for you anymore?"

Dr. Light's face changed, as if he didn't understand what Kid Flash was talking about. He looked past Kid Flash into the bank. He stared at all the dead bodies and then shrugged. "They're in a better place," said Dr. Light as he put that evil smile back on his face.

Kid Flash charged at Dr. Light and threw a punch straight for his face, but it was blocked by an invisible shield of light. Dr. Light had put it up as soon as he heard Kid Flash's voice. Kid Flash brought his hand back in pain. Dr. Light saw the opening and attacked. He threw a ferocious backhand to Kid Flash's chest, which sent him flying through the glass wall of the bank. He shot a beam of light into the bank. The explosion finally made the people on the street realize what was happening and they started to run away.

Dr. Light was then hit in the stomach by a brick and kicked in the face. He fell in the middle of the street. He sat up and saw Raven float down from the sky. Her hands were covered in a dark glow as she threw two more bricks at Light. The bricks broke as they hit Light's shield. Light ran at Raven. His punch was blocked by one of Raven's shields. Light threw a right and Raven put up a shield, but Light placed his palm on the shield and fired a beam of light. It broke through Raven's shield causing an explosion. She was blown away a couple of feet but stood up.

"Light will always cut through the darkness," said Dr. Light as he put his hands together and started powering up a ball of light. His smiled the same way he had before, but his expression turned into one of anger. "You…I must send to hell; into the darkness where you belong."

Raven made a shield that surrounded her on all sides. If she dodged, the building behind her would be destroyed. She focused more power into this shield considering how easy he broke through the other. Dr. Light fired. There was a huge explosion when the ball of light hit the shield.

There was smoke everywhere. Dr. Light couldn't see if Raven was harmed or not. Then a giant wind came and blew the smoke away. Light looked inside the bank and saw that Kid Flash had started spinning like a tornado to blow away the smoke and to stop the small fire that had started inside the bank. He looked to where Raven was. She was on one knee and breathing a little heavy, but was unharmed. She had put even more power into her shield when the ball of light made contact. It had almost broken through her shield.

Dr. Light didn't even get a chance to turn his head before he was punched in the face. He instantly threw a ball of light forward. Kid Flash didn't bother to notice that this ball of light was different than the others. It exploded and let out a flash of light that blinded him. Dr. Light took advantage of this. He made a ball of light in his hand and rammed it into Kid Flash, exploding as it connected. Kid Flash flew through the air directly at Raven.

Raven used her powers to stop Kid Flash right before he hit her. At the same time she threw two parking meters at Dr. Light. Dr. Light shot each with a beam of light before they reached him. He was about to attack again when something fell from the sky in front of him. He looked down and saw Beast Boy on one knee.

Beast Boy attacked with a backhand, turning into a gorilla as he connected. Dr. Light was knocked into the wall of a building. He opened his eyes and saw a green hawk flying straight towards him. It turned into rhino. Dr. Light shot a ball of light straight at the rhino that was flying towards him. Beast Boy turned into a tortoise and flipped so that the hard part of the shell took the attack. He could have easily turned into a hummingbird and dodged, but he did the first thing that popped into his head.

The explosion blew Beast Boy back a couple feet. He turned back to normal and landed on his feet. There was smoke rising from his body. The attack had done some damage. Beast Boy looked behind him and saw Raven leaning over an unconscious Kid Flash. Kid Flash's chest and stomach had been burnt badly.

"Hold him off, Beast Boy!" yelled Raven, "I have to start healing him immediately!"

Beast Boy turned back to face Dr. Light. "Do you really think you can stop me?" asked Dr. Light as he started to laugh hysterically.

Beast Boy clenched his fists, "Don't underestimate me."

"Okay," said Light as he turned invisible.

Beast Boy turned into a dog. He had to find him. Then he heard it; the sound of him powering up a shot. Dr. Light was…behind Raven.

"Shit!" yelled Beast Boy as he turned human and ran towards Raven.

Raven turned around and saw Dr. Light. She had no time to put up a shield as she saw him throw the ball of light directly at her. She closed her eyes expecting to see hell when she opened them again. She heard the explosion, but felt no pain. All she felt was the force of it. She opened her eyes.

Raven's eyes went wide with shock. Beast Boy was lying lifeless on the ground, smoke still rising from his body. "Beast Boy," said Raven, hoping that he would answer. She could see his face. His eyes were open, but they were pure white. She looked up and saw Dr. Light with a terrified look on his face, the last thing she was expecting to see. He was holding on to his right shoulder.

Dr. Light was terrified. He saw Beast Boy jump in front of the blast at the last second. He couldn't see anything through the smoke. He didn't know how to react when an arm with claws reached out of it and grabbed his shoulder. It wasn't Beast Boy's. The force that the hand grabbed Light with would've broken a normal shoulder, but his muscle had saved him from that. The smoke started to clear and he could see the shadow of the figure. It definitely wasn't Beast Boy's shadow he saw, but when the smoke cleared, it was Beast Boy that he saw in front of him. He looked at his shoulder and saw a normal hand. He saw Beast Boy's eyes go white as he collapsed in front of him. Dr. Light thought that he was going to die when he saw the shadow in the smoke. That was the shadow of a monster, not a human.

It took a second for Light to regain his composure. He looked at the worried Raven and then at the unconscious Beast Boy. "Pointless," he whispered as he raised his arm to attack Raven with a beam of light; but he was struck with a starbolt in the back.

The blast reminded Raven of who was in front of her and she attacked. She used her powers to throw him a couple yards away. Dr. Light stood up and was prepared to attack. He raised his right hand, but it was struck with a small bomb, destroying the technology that made his attacks. Nightwing was standing behind him. He turned around extending his left arm to attack, but it was struck with fist, destroying the technology in that hand. Cyborg had also arrived. Cyborg punched Light in the stomach. The punch sent Light soaring through the air again. He was caught by Starfire, who put him in a bearhug.

"It's over, Dr. Light," said Nightwing.

"No," said Dr. Light as he pushed a button on his belt. He started to glow. There was an explosion of light that blew Starfire a couple feet away.

"Starfire!" yelled Nightwing. He ran towards her. She sat up as he approached her.

"I'm fine," said Starfire as Nightwing helped her up. Nightwing looked around, but didn't see Light anywhere.

"Did he kill himself?" asked Cyborg.

"No," answered Raven, "he's flying." Raven used her powers to pick up a car and throw it in the air. The Titans watched as the car was destroyed when it crashed against Dr. Light's shield.

Dr. Light was floating, another ability of his upgraded suit like the attack he used against Starfire. "It seems I underestimated you, Titans," said Dr. Light. He looked at the damaged technology on his hands. "It seems I'm done for today." He looked at all the Titans, stopping at Raven. A sadistic smile appeared on his face. "I'll be back soon," said Light as he turned invisible.

Nightwing looked at Raven; and saw Kid Flash on the ground behind her. He saw Beast Boy and noticed that something was different. Kid Flash seemed to be breathing, but Beast Boy didn't. Nightwing was about to react when Cyborg ran towards Beast Boy.

"He's still got a pulse," said Cyborg. "Raven, get us to the tower now!"

Raven teleported the entire team to the tower. Cyborg and Raven brought Beast Boy and Kid Flash into the medical room. Starfire sat down on the couch and tried to calm herself down. Nightwing was just as worried although he hid it. Nightwing sat next to Starfire when she started to shake. She hugged him and started to calm down. He looked out the window. The sun had finally set. The day was finally over.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** END** -----------  
That was the conclusion of the "A Boring Day" arc. I hope I was able to write a good fight scene. I lied about the Beast not being mentioned. He will be mentioned in the next chapter. Next arc: "Paradise and Hell". I'll update as soon as possible. Please Review.


	4. How It Is

I finally updated. Sorry it's a short chapter. I had most of this chapter done a while ago, but I was trying to decide if I should change the story a little. I decided to wait a while before going to the "Paradise and Hell" arc. This is a stand alone chapter showing what happened to Kid Flash and Beast Boy. Next chapter will start a new arc. I also wanted to say thanks for the reviews since I forgot to say it last chapter. I hope you keep reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans**  
**

* * *

**How It Is**

"How're they doing?" asked Nightwing as he entered the medical room. It was one o'clock and Starfire had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting to hear from Cyborg. Nightwing had taken her to her room.

"I'm fine," said a now awake Kid Flash. "It was mostly just burns. Raven was able to heal it."

"What about him?" Nightwing asked Cyborg referring to a still unconscious Beast Boy.

"He'll be fine," answered Cyborg. "He's been sedated. He should wake up tomorrow. He was hit with a bigger shot, but Raven was still able to heal up his wounds.

"Listen," said Kid Flash, "I'm tired as hell and I'm feeling sore. I'm going to my room and sleeping."

"Ok," said Nightwing as he stepped out of the way for Kid Flash to pass.

"You sure Beast Boy is okay?" asked Kid Flash pausing at the door.

"Positive," answered Cyborg. Kid Flash left the room satisfied with the answer.

Nightwing looked at Beast Boy and then at Cyborg. He turned to the last person in the room and said, "Raven, can I talk to Cyborg alone for a minute."

Raven looked at him and then answered with a, "Sure." If it wasn't Nightwing, no one would have noticed the suspicious eyes or the slight tone of anger and annoyance behind the monotone, but it was, Nightwing. His eyes followed her as she left the room.

"She knows," said Nightwing, still facing the door.

"Yeah…I told her," said Cyborg.

"Why?" Nightwing asked as he took his eyes off the door and put them on Cyborg. It was easy to tell that he was angry.

"She only knows what's happening to him on the inside," said Cyborg not wanting to answer exactly why he had decided to tell Raven.

"She doesn't know what were planning to do?"

"She knows of the plan, but I didn't tell her anything about it. She knows nothing."

"You shouldn't have said anything," said Nightwing, "She's not the type of person that would go along with killing someone, especially her friends. She doesn't have a lot, in reality we might be the only thing she does have. Do you think she would want to be a part of getting rid of one of the people closest to her?"

"She's not the only one that doesn't want to be a part of it, but I'm still going along with it!" snapped Cyborg, but he managed to yell softly so that no one in the tower would hear. "She'll be able to take it. If anyone in this tower can, it would be her…and you, you'd e able to live as if nothing had happened. As long as you have Starfire, you really don't give a shit about anyone else."

Nightwing used his forearm to slam Cyborg into the wall and hold him there. "Don't say that bullshit to me. You don't know shit about what goes through my head or what I care about. You think I don't care…fuck you. I don't want to even think about hurting Beast Boy, but if he becomes to big a threat, he has to go down and that's the only thing that matters!" Nightwing took his arm off Cyborg and stepped back.

Cyborg said nothing. There was a long silence. Nightwing finally decided to leave, but Cyborg stopped him. "There's something you should know."

"What is it?" asked Nightwing.

"Beast Boy wasn't hurt when we brought him back," said Cyborg with a reluctant tone in his voice. "His breathing was out of control, but that was it." Cyborg paused. "Raven said his mind was in a state of shock. The Beast had actually taken control for a short period."

"That's impossible. The change would become permanent."

"Light's blast must of stopped the transformation before it could become complete. Raven said that the Beast was still in his mind and that she forced it back as far as she could."

"We won't have to worry about it for a while then," said Nightwing. Nightwing walked to the door. He opened it and paused as if he was going to say something, but then left closing the door as he walked out.

Cyborg held his head trying to get his thoughts together. He heard a loud noise on the bed and in a split-second, he had his cannon aimed at Beast Boy's head. Beast Boy had twitched. Cyborg's arm was shaking and he was breathing heavy. For a second as he stared at Beast Boy's sleeping form and thought of the Beast sleeping inside of him, he considered firing.

--------------------

Beast Boy awoke as if he were awaking from a nightmare. He quickly regretted it. His head was killing him.

"Cyborg said you would wake up soon…here."

Beast Boy looked up and saw Raven holding out some Advil and a bottle of water. He sat up and took the Advil right away hoping to lower his headache.

"How are you feeling?" asked Raven.

"I'll be fine," answered Beast Boy putting his face in his left hand and still holding the bottle in his right. "What happened after I got knocked out?"

"Light escaped."

"Oh…how bad was I? I know Light hit me with a pretty big shot." Beast Boy opened his left eye and turned his head a little to the left so he could look at Raven.

"It wasn't that bad…I…I was able to heal you pretty easily."

Beast Boy's eye looked down towards the bed. "Nightwing and Cyborg didn't think anything was weird."

"No…what kind of question is that?" asked Raven sounding suspicious.

"I don't know…my head is killing me right now. Did anything else happen yesterday; anything." Beast Boy stared at Raven again.

"No," said Raven still sounding a little suspicious.

"I see…forget I asked." Beast Boy closed his eye and turned his head to the right.

Raven stayed in the room for a little while waiting for Beast Boy to say something, but he didn't. "Do you want me to get you some breakfast?" asked Raven, trying to find a reason to leave the room.

"No," said Beast Boy shaking his head, letting his hand drop and lifting his head up. "I'm not hungry." He turned his head to the right as if he didn't want to look at Raven.

"Ok," said Raven a little annoyed and suspicious of Beast Boy's behavior. She left the room.

Beast Boy looked around the room. He never realized the medical room was so small before. He realized there were no windows. He suddenly felt isolated…alone.

Beast Boy had heard everything. It was as if he was awake the whole time. He didn't understand why. Why he remembered everything that happened. He wished he never heard it. Nightwing and Cyborg are against him and Raven isn't going to try to stop them. He didn't know whether or not he could trust Starfire or Kid Flash but he assumed he couldn't.

He looked at the bottle of water seeing that it was already half empty. He emptied it and let it fall to the floor as he lay back down and fell back to sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I doubt the Beast will be mentioned again anytime soon. I got the plot pretty much figured out for most of the story and arcs, but I mostly just write as I go along. Next arc: "Juvenile". I'll update as soon as possible. Please Review.  



	5. Juvenile: Part 1

I finally got time to finish this chapter. It took me a long time, but here it is. This probably isn't the most exciting chapter, but it's probably the longest and was necessary to introduce the OC's in this arc. There's six of them. Three more will be introduced later. They will be the villains. The middle and end of the chapter might be more exciting. Nightwing will be the only Titan in this chapter. The rest of the Titans will be back next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans**  
**

* * *

**Juvenile  
Part 1: Eastside/Westside**

Jump City used to be peaceful enough that when there was a disturbance, the cops would know about it, and if necessary would inform the Titans. As more people of different ethnicities and financial situations moved into the city, it became divided. The northern side of the city flourished and grew; and those with money fled their. The southern side of the city that was filled with old factories and abandoned homes, however, was left to rot. When the rate of unemployed and homeless people grew the mayor, in attempt to save face, tore down the factories and homes, started public housing projects, rebuilt some of the old houses just enough to make sure it wouldn't collapse with someone living in it, and started financial aid programs.

It worked, and he was re-elected, but it didn't take long for that area to become populated with criminals. People, who don't have enough money to survive and no hope of getting any, usually turn to crime. It turned into a jungle. People died everyday. The focus of the police shifted to the south and criminal organizations in the north saw their chance to grow, and they did. Although crime in the southern side of the city was still larger; crime in the northern side grew significantly. The cops couldn't see every crime that was being committed anymore. They were slowly losing control of the city. Jump City was now compared to Gotham City, sometimes even Blüdhaven when it came to the crime rate.

That is why Nightwing was patrolling the streets when two-three years ago he would have been relaxing in the tower. He hated it. The city wouldn't have become like this if the mayor had known what he was doing. Nightwing had decided to come alone tonight because what he was about to do was something the team had voted not to. They had voted not to interfere with any small gangs that were in the south side of the city. They had decided that it was something that the police could handle. Nightwing had never interfered, but he kept his eye on all their actions; he noticed something strange over the last couple of months.

It began getting strange when he noticed the south side had split even more. The high school seemed to be the center of it. The Hispanic population went east of the school; the Black population went west of the school. The area around Riverside High School had become neutral when it came to gang violence. Then gang violence on the east side stopped. A month after that, gang violence on the west side stopped. There were no more battles over territory.

This all seemed like a good thing, until he realized that the amount of drugs being sold on each side increased. Then the bodies started turning up on both sides. They were left in some of the abandoned buildings the mayor never tore down or rebuilt. There was never an exact number of bodies found given to the public, but it was estimated to be over a hundred. The police had no suspects. It didn't take long for Nightwing to find out what had happened. He had many informants that either willingly or unwillingly gave him information.

There were now only two gangs left. Someone that called himself **Santo** had taken over a small gang on the east side. He was able to get other gangs made up of Hispanic people of different races; Puerto Rican, Dominican, Columbian, Peruvian, etc.; to join with him and stop fighting each other. It was this that started the split the south side of the city. At the same time the Mexican population had formed their own gang. They refused to join with **Santo**,until someone named **Jose **took over the gang andagreed to join him. They took control of the entire east side. Any gang that refused to join with them was wiped out. That's where the bodies on the east side came from.

The west side was an entirely different story. When the Hispanic population went east, the Black population went west. Gangs quickly went to war with each other over territory. One gang led by **Kasim Ekon** had taken control of most of the territory. He was arrested on drug related charges and was a suspect in nine murders. After his arrest, someone calling himself **King **came out of nowhere. It took him only a month to take control of the entire west side. Nightwing's informant told him that it was only a rumor, but supposedly **Kasim's **sonhad taken over his father's gang and formed an alliance with **King**, willingly giving him leadership. **King** wiped the gangs around him out to get control.

Nightwing was on the roof of one of the east side projects hiding. One of his informants had given him the name of someone that was supposedly high up in the east side gang, **Christian Lazaro**. It was 2:00 in the morning and he still hadn't seen anyone that fit the description. He waited another half an hour before he finally saw someone. The guy was around 6'4, had long black hair, a big build, and a dark skin color. He matched the description and the informant had told him the he was known for being one of the tallest guys in the gang. It was definitely the guy.

Nightwing jumped down from the roof and landed right in front of him. The guy was of course shocked at the sight. He fell back.

"Are you Christian Lazaro?" asked Nightwing.

"…" the guy didn't say anything as he stood up.

Nightwing couldn't speak Spanish perfectly, but he knew enough.

"Listen," said Nightwing, "either you answer my questions willingly, or I'll make you answer them."

The guy didn't respond to the threat.

"Tell me who **Santo** is!"

The guy's eyes went wide when he heard that. Nightwing wasn't ready for the attack that came; the guy was fast for his size, too fast. The guy put his palm on Nightwing's chest, and with pushed him with so much strength that he was actually in the air when his back hit the wall. The guy moved in quick and kneed him in the stomach. He then grabbed Nightwing by the neck and held him against the wall.

"Quien eres?" (Who are you) asked the guy.

Nightwing then realized that the guy probably only spoke Spanish. He couldn't speak it perfectly, but he knew enough. He lifted his knees and used his legs to push him off. He took out his staff and held it in front of him to make the guy keep his distance.

"Eres Christian Lazaro," (Are you Christian Lazaro) asked Nightwing.

The guy hesistated to answer, but finally said, "Si." (Yes)

"Voy a preguntar…preguntas," (I'm going to ask…questions) said Nightwing, "y vas a contestarlos." (and you are going to answer them)

Christian just seemed to get angry when he heard this. He turned around and started walking away. Nightwing started to chase after him, but something strange happened. A chair fell from the sky in front of him. He looked up at the windows of the building, but saw nothing strange.

"Matalo!" (Kill him) yelled Christian before he went out of sight.

Bullets started falling. Nightwing got out as fast as he could, glad that the people that were shooting had bad aim. He had lost track of Christian. Nightwing hadn't expected Christian to catch him off guard, or that the people in the building would start shooting at him. He had underestimated him.

--------------------

Nightwing went back to the tower and went to his room only to realize that he couldn't go to sleep. The way Christian had fought bothered him; he wasn't a normal guy. No normal guy could ever catch him off guard like that. It kept bothering him. How these guys took out a whole bunch of gangs to get control. None of it was normal. What made them better than the other gangs? The way his informants made it sound, a handful of guys took on hundreds and won; how.

Nightwing woke up and left early the next morning. He didn't say a word to anyone. He decided to go see someone that he had hoped he wouldn't have to see, Barbara Gordon, also known as Oracle. It didn't take him long to remember how to get to her headquarters, he had been there hundreds of times before.

"How've you been Nightwing?" asked Oracle when he arrived. She was sitting down in a chair in front of a computer.

"I was doing great, until yesterday," answered Nightwing.

"Oh," Oracle said with little interest, "what happened yesterday?"

"Some punk almost killed me," said Nightwing, taking a seat in the closest chair he could find.

"I thought you would be used to that by now." Oracle sounded a little annoyed.

"It was a gang member; a normal guy was able to catch me off guard. If he hadn't wanted to ask me questions, I'd probably be dead."

"Maybe you're slipping," said Oracle a little more interested.

"No," said Nightwing, "He wasn't normal."

"What was his name?" asked Oracle as she turned her in her chair to face the computer.

"Christian Lazaro."

Five minutes went by in complete silence as Oracle went over any information she could find connected to that name. Then finally she leaned back in her chair, smiled, and said, "Wow."

"What."

"Well, Christian Lazaro isn't a normal guy," said Oracle. "He's a kid."

"What do you mean he's a kid?" asked Nightwing.

"He's only sixteen years old."

"…" Nightwing paused and held his head. He was wondering how a sixteen year old kid got the better of him. "I suppose you have everything on all the gangs in my city in that computer."

"Of course I do," said Oracle

"Tell me," said Nightwing sounding a little anxious, "Tell me about Eastside and the Westside."

Oracle paused for a moment as she looked over all the information. "Okay," she said, "I'll start with Eastside. The leader, **Santo**, his real name is **Miguel Cruz**. He just turned seventeen a month ago. His father was Puerto Rican, his mother was Brazilian. He was born in Brazil. He came to the U.S. when he was twelve. He moved around a lot after that. He's lived in Spanish Harlem in New York; after that in Newark, New Jersey and Camden, New Jersey. His dad left when he was little. The police records say he's extremely dangerous."

"The second in command is **Jose Martinez**. He's seventeen. He was born in Tijuana, Mexico. He was abandoned when he was three. He stole his files and ran away from the orphanage when he was seven. He lived on the street until he was fourteen, when he jumped the border. He found an aunt and uncle in New Mexico and lived with them. They moved to St. Louis, Missouri when he was fifteen. His uncle was killed by a stray bullet. He moved to Oakland, California. He came here around the same time Santo did. The police also label him as extremely dangerous.

"Now the guy that you came to see me about, **Christian Lazaro**, he's pretty much considered to be the third in command. There's not much to say about him. You already know that he's only sixteen. He's lived in Peru his whole life and he came here with his mom and dad about five or six months ago. His dad is Spanish with his whole line being able to be traced back for years there. His mom is Peruvian, and her line supposedly goes as far back as the Incans. The Police say that he is extremely dangerous too. It seems that these three guys are the only ones that should cause you a problem."

"Now," Oracle took a short break, "It's the same on the west side, there's only three you have to worry about. The leader of Westside, **King**, is one of them. His real name is **Elroy Abdalla**. He just turned seventeen a couple days ago. He was born in Harlem. His ancestors were slaves. His dad died when he was ten. He moved to Africa with his mom when he was twelve, but he came back alone when he was fourteen. He lived in Detroit, Michigan until he came here. He, of course, is labeled as extremely dangerous. It also seems he was able to take over everything in a month, a lot faster than **Santo**."

"Then again, **Santo **didn't make friends with someone who almost had everything to begin with. **King**'ssecond in command is **Omari Ekon**. The name should sound familiar. His father was **Kasim Ekon**, and it seems he passed down leadership to his son before he was arrested. It says here that **Omari** was born in Africa, but he moved to the Philippines when he was eleven. He came to the U.S. when he was fifteen. He lived in Compton for a year and then came here. He's seventeen now. I have no information here that says that he had even met **King** before. I have no idea why he would give him his power. The cops put him down as extremely dangerous and have him down as being as important in the gang as **King**."

"Finally, the last guy you have to worry about. He's not really a third in command. He doesn't give orders; as a matter of fact, he barely ever speaks. His name is **Adrian Anguis**. He was born in Kingston, Jamaica. He moved to Haiti when he was six. His father was shot dead when he was seven. His mother overdosed when he was eight. He finally came to the U.S. with his aunt when he was ten. It says lived in Paterson, New Jersey. His aunt overdosed when he was eleven. He was adopted by a couple when he was twelve," Oracle paused for a second before she continued reading. "It says the couple was killed in a drive by when he was fifteen. He found an uncle in Flint, Michigan and went there. His uncle kicked him out in a month. He lived in the street until he finally got an apartment here. My info says the apartment is paid for by **Elroy Abdalla**. He is also extremely dangerous."

"That's it," finished Oracle turning around to face him.

"…" Nightwing stared at her for a while until he finally spoke, "that was a lot."

"Collecting information is my job, especially when it comes to people like them," said Oracle referring to the six.

"What makes them so special," asked Nightwing.

"I always monitor gangs in cities, but when it became divided into two main gangs, I made sure I collected a lot more information to see what was going on. These kids took over everything, Nightwing. Kids are giving orders to kill to people twice, three times their age. Don't you think that's a little strange?"

"So what are they?" asked Nightwing, "There has got to be something different about them."

"You don't get it Nightwing. There like you. There normal humans. There's nothing special about them. They've just been trained to fight like you have. Whether it's through a form of martial art or there just on another level of street fighting, I have no idea. There's a limit to how much information I can gather."

"It doesn't matter; I'll stop them right now."

"It might not be that easy," said Oracle, "Maybe if you had stopped them when they were first rising up, but now they got a whole army on there side."

"You said the police have records on them. Who do they think is the most dangerous out of all of these kids?" asked Nightwing.

"The police make a list of the most dangerous criminals in the city," said Oracle as she turned around started looking for the list on her computer. "It looks like all six of these kids are on top right now. Dr. Light just escaped so he might move up to number one when they update it."

"Who's number one right now?"

"It says the most dangerous criminal in the city is…**Miguel Cruz/Santo**."

"Then I'll take him out first," said Nightwing.

"It seems you already decided to underestimate them. The cops know that they've committed a number of crimes, but they never leave proof. These kids know what they're doing," said Oracle.

"Even if they are trained, they're just kids."

"So you're just going to focus on crime in the south side. You're going to make the same mistake the police did."

"What are you talking about?" asked Nightwing.

"You're only focusing on the south side of Jump City. All crime on the north side of your city is being run by the mafia now. The Salvatorio Family took over everything a long time ago. If you take out the south side gangs, then they'll just take over," answered Oracle.

"…I'll worry about them later," said Nightwing.

"I'm surprised you let this happen to your city. Even the cops saw it happening, but they saw it to late and were too weak to do anything about it," said Oracle. Nightwing turned around and started walking towards the exit. Oracle let out a small chuckle and said, "It must have been _her_ that kept your eyes off the city."

Nightwing froze. "Don't talk about Starfire, you don't know anything about her."

"That's true…I wonder why you never talked about her," said Oracle.

"Don't start."

Oracle turned around and started typing something onto her computer. "It would've been nice if you had told me you were with her."

"If I remember you stayed with me after you found out."

"You told me you would leave her," said Oracle.

"You still stayed with me when I didn't," said Nightwing.

"…You don't get it Nightwing…you never will, just get out," Oracle's voice got shaky.

Nightwing turned his head. She stayed silent. The only sound in the room was the typing on the keyboard. Nightwing just stared at her. His feelings for her were...

"What do you want from me?" asked Nightwing.

The typing stopped, "Leave." Oracle's voice was still shaky.

Nightwing didn't leave. There was something about her that would always draw him in.

He put his left hand on her shoulder. She grabbed it trying to pull it off. He moved her hair out of the way with his right hand and kissed her neck.

"Stop," said Oracle as she raised her right arm to push him away.

Nightwing grabbed her arm and turned her around. His left hand held her right arm and his right hand was against the chair on her left side. In a way, she was trapped. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity, and she was frozen not knowing how to react. He kissed her. She tried to push him away, but then gave in, and kissed him back. There was something about him that always drew her in.

* * *

I want everyone to know that Nightwing is still with Starfire, meaning that he is cheating on her. I hope that doesn't get people angry, but I wanted it to happen. Relationships aren't always perfect and I did say that anything could happen. I'll update as soon as possible. Please Review. 


	6. Juvenile: Part 2

I finally got a chance to update. Sorry if the wait is a long. I decided to make this the main story I work on and plan to write more often. I was a little hesitant in releasing this chapter since there will be use of racial slurs and a lot more cursing. I've decided to give the story an M rating because of it. I hope no one gets offended because of the racial slurs. The only reason they are there is because i want to make this story as realistic as possible, while still keeping a comic type story. I myself am Hispanic with a grandfather who is Italian. I'm not racist in any way.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans. Any gang or mafia members are characters that I've created.

* * *

**Juvenile  
Part 2: Supply & Demand**

"What do you want Cesario?" asked the Don of the Salvatorio Family.

"I need to know your decision, what are we going to do with the narcotics supply?"

"I'm sick of dealing with those kids, it's pathetic."

"They may be kids, but they make money," said Cesario.

The Don held his head in his hands out of frustration, "I don't care if they make money; this is our city."

"I understand how you feel, but we won't be able to deal with both of the blacks and the spanish gangs at the same time. We can deal with one though, especially if the other helps. Have you decided which gang we are going to supply?"

"Should we side with the blacks…or the spanish?" The Don smiled, "Cesario, call my son and yours. I have a plan."

**--**

"Where were you?" asked Starfire, as Nightwing entered the tower. He had left in the middle of the night and it was already getting close to noon.

"Sorry Star, I went to follow a lead." Nightwing couldn't look Starfire in the eyes.

Starfire didn't notice it. "Good…I'm just glad you are alright. I was worried when you did not answer your communicator."

Nightwing had to look Starfire in the eyes after that. He smiled and put his hand on Starfire's cheek, "I'm alright. You don't have to worry." He kissed her. "I'll tell you what happened later, I just want to go take a rest right now."

Starfire practically beamed, "Ok, I was going to go shopping, so I'll talk to you when I get back."

"Sure."

Starfire left and Nightwing went into the main room, the common room. He saw that the only person in the room was Beast Boy, who was watching TV. He was glad that Cyborg, Kid Flash, and Raven weren't there. Raven was probably in her room while the others had left somewhere. He ignored Beast Boy's presence at the moment, for he was feeling incredibly sick.

Nightwing had thrown up. The amount of guilt and shame he felt was too much. He hated himself for what he kept doing to her. She was innocent and pure. She had suspected nothing when he came back. She trusted him completely with everything and over and over again, he spat on her trust. Truth be told, he didn't know why he kept cheating on her. He loved her. That was the honest truth, but he was also in love with Oracle; this was also true. He washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He hated what he saw.

"She deserves better."

It was at this moment, that Nightwing realized he had forgotten to close the door to the bathroom in the rush he had been to vomit. "What are you talking about, Beast Boy?"

"Don't try to hide it Nightwing, I can smell it on you." Beast Boy was in the hallway leaning on the wall next to the bathroom door.

Nightwing started rubbing his eyes, "Beast Boy, now's not the time to mess with me."

If Beast Boy was looking at Nightwing at that moment, he probably would've punched Nightwing square in the jaw. "Don't mess with you; whatever you say, but she'll find out eventually. I'm not saying I'm going to be the one to tell her; I don't want to be the one to break her heart."

Nightwing hesitated before speaking, "Are you going to tell anyone?"

"…No, because after a while…she'll realize on her own, that everything about you is just bullshit." Beast Boy waited for Nightwing to say something, but he stayed silent. "Do yourself a favor Nightwing and take a shower, you fucking stink."

Beast Boy finally turned his head and saw Raven down the hall. They stared at each other for a second before he turned around and walked back to the common room. He didn't know how much Raven had heard and he didn't care; let Nightwing deal with it if she had heard too much were his thoughts on the subject.

Nightwing turned around to close the door only to see Raven there. He couldn't believe how bad his luck was.

"What was that about…with Beast Boy?" she added the Beast Boy part when Nightwing looked at her as if he was lost.

"How much did you hear?" asked Nightwing, turning back around looking down into the sink.

"The 'she'll realize everything is bullshit part'. Was he talking about Starfire?" Raven was quickly becoming more suspicious.

Nightwing thought quickly. He gave a small chuckle, "We're not exactly seeing eye to eye now, me and Beast Boy. He threw Starfire into our argument just to piss me off."

"What were you and Beast Boy fighting about?" Raven wasn't completely buying Nightwing's story.

"Ask him if you want to know," said Nightwing. He didn't want to make something up only to have Beast Boy tell Raven something else. He didn't like the fact that Beast Boy knew about Oracle, it was something he would have to confront him about later, but he believed Beast Boy when he said he wouldn't say anything. "I'm still a little pissed that he brought Starfire into the argument. He still acts like a kid sometimes," added Nightwing, hoping that this would end the conversation.

"…Yeah, I guess so," said Raven still looking into the bathroom.

"Well, if you don't mind," Nightwing turned around and walked to the door. "I'm going to take a shower." He closed the door.

**--**

Two kids were walking down the street.

"Yo, Elroy, I just got a text."

"Who text you?" asked Elroy "King" Abdalla.

"It was one of the Italians," answered his second, Omari Ekon.

"What the fuck them niggas want, Omar?" King quickly became agitated when dealing with their drug suppliers.

Omar flinched when Elroy used the word "nigga". He hated when Elroy used it, but it already had a permanent place in his vocabulary. "They want a meet. The thing is they only want you to show up."

"Give me the phone." Omar gave the phone to Elroy.

**Cesario's Restaurant/3:00 am/King alone/business needs to be discussed**

Elroy gave the phone back to Omar. "What are you going to do?" asked Omar.

"I'm going."

Omar waited a while before speaking, "I could get Adrian and…"

Elroy cut him off, "No, don't tell A about the meet. I'll go; them niggas don't scare me."

**--**

At the same exact time the two kids were walking down the street, on the opposite side of the city, two different kids were in a McDonalds.

"Christian's exact words were 'Era el puta que es de ese grupo',"(It was the bitch that is in that group) said Jose Martinez.

"I know exactly who he is talking about," said Miguel "Santo" Cruz, who was beginning to chuckle.

Jose started laughing, "I know! I knew exactly who he was talking about too. The maricón(faggot) from the Titans with the long hair." Jose and Miguel started laughing.

After finally calming down, Miguel asked, "Why the hell is he fucking with Christian?" He was referring to Nightwing.

"I don't know homes, but things could get kind of hot if the Titans are watching us." Jose began eating his burger.

"It doesn't matter, they can't do shit to us." Miguel was about to start eating when he got a text.

**Cesario's Restaurant/3:00am/Santo alone/business needs to be discussed**

"Fuck," said Miguel, "I just lost my appetite."

"What happened?" asked Jose.

"I'm not getting any sleep tonight," answered Miguel as he slid the phone to Jose. "Fucking Italians don't realize I got school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"Oh…there's no problem then." Miguel began eating.

**--**

Raven walked into the common room to talk to Beast Boy. He was sitting on the couch flipping through channels. She walked over and sat on the couch next to him. "Why were you fighting with Nightwing?" she asked.

"Who said we were fighting?" Beast Boy kept his eyes focused on the TV.

"He did." Raven was already starting to get annoyed with Beast Boy's attitude.

Beast Boy paused before speaking, as if he were trying to choose his words carefully. "You know what Rae, it really doesn't matter what we were fighting about. Whatever we were fighting about is between me and him. Stay out of it." He turned the TV off and got up off the couch. He walked to the refrigerator and began looking through it.

To say Raven was surprised would be an understatement. Beast Boy had never acted that way with her; at least not in a very long time. She thought about the past week and began realizing just how weird he had been acting since the incident with Dr. Light. She decided she was going to ask him about it, but first things first.

"Beast Boy, I heard you talk about Starfire to Nightwing. When I asked him about it he acted strange. I just want to know if something is going on." She stood up and turned to face him.

Beast Boy closed the refrigerator and looked at Raven with a stoic face, "Raven, it's none of your business, stay out of it." He really didn't feel like talking to her at the moment. The more he was around his teammates, the worse he felt. He didn't know who to trust anymore. "Do me a favor and leave me alone for awhile." He turned to walk out of the common room.

Raven decided to drop the Starfire subject and confront him now. He was beginning to worry her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" the question came out with more of an angry tone than she had wished for.

"What are you talking about now Raven?" asked Beast Boy turning back around.

"You," answered Raven bluntly, "You have been acting strange since the fight with Dr. Light, like a completely different person. You're withdrawn from everyone, you barely speak during a conversation, you don't joke around as much as you used to, and now you're acting like a jerk."

"So what you're telling me is I'm acting more like you," said Beast Boy with his only intention being to hurt her.

Raven looked at him a little shocked and hurt. She wasn't going to lie; that hurt her a lot, but she quickly regained her composure. "Well, I think we'll both agree that one of me is more than enough, so what's wrong with you?"

Beast Boy had seen it, the pain in her eyes. He felt like an idiot. Raven hadn't deserved that, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to apologize, because part of him thought that she did deserve it. "Raven, I'm…I…" Beast Boy didn't know what to say.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Raven, trying to see if maybe she had provoked any of the hostility he had thrown at her.

He looked at her with eyes that made her feel as if he was looking through her. "No…I'm not mad at you Raven." His face was filled with guilt after he said it.

"Then why…"

Beast Boy didn't let her finish the question, "Look Rae, I'm sorry about what I said. I've been really pissed about the whole thing with Light. I felt like I wasn't able to really do much and it's been pissing me off. I just haven't been able to get it out of my head, how…insignificant I felt. I didn't mean to lash out at you. I'm really sorry. I'll try to get my head together." Everything Beast Boy had just said was lie. He said it for one reason only, to get Raven to stop asking questions. He couldn't let her get suspicious; no one could know that he knew about what Nightwing and Cyborg had planned.

Beast Boy could be an amazing liar when he wanted to be. This was proved by the fact Raven believed every word he said. He had said it so sincere that anyone would've believed him. Even his heart beat had remained so steady that a lie detector wouldn't have picked it up.

"I'm sorry," said Beast Boy again, turning to walk out of the common room.

"Wait," said Raven. She felt as if she needed to help him. "You know you saved me when we were fighting Dr. Light. I would probably be dead right now, if you weren't there. I never said thank you…thank you for being there." She gave him a small smile.

Beast Boy wished Raven hadn't had said that. He felt like he could really trust her, but he knew that was lie. It hurt like hell. "You're welcome," he gave her a small smile back before turning around and leaving the common room.

Raven turned around and walked into the kitchen area and began preparing tea. Her thoughts were on Beast Boy and during the whole conversation she had forgotten. She had forgotten what was going to happen to Beast Boy. She remembered now. Cyborg said that it was inevitable; what would happen to him eventually. It was all she could think about now. She involuntarily clenched her chest above her heart and held back tears. It hurt like hell.

**--**

Elroy arrived at Casario's Restaurant five minutes early. He was frisked by two kids when he entered the restaurant. They couldn't have been any older than him. He sat down at the circular table they directed him to. He saw the person sitting across from him wasn't the usual person he did business with. It was a kid.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Elroy.

"You're doing business with me today, but I don't start until everyone gets here."

Elroy looked to his left and saw there was an empty seat. Ten minutes passed before Miguel walked through the door. "The fuck," whispered Elroy to himself when he saw Miguel sit down. They weren't exactly best friends; they weren't anything close to it.

Miguel didn't like the situation much either. Besides the fact the he was dealing with kids that looked his own age, Elroy was there and that didn't make things any better.

"You're late."

"Traffic," Miguel was blunt, "Who are you, and why is he here?" Miguel was referring to Elroy.

"You don't need to know my name. All you need to know is that I'm someone important. I need to talk business with both of you so stop bitching."

"I don't do business with this fag motherfucker," said Elroy, who was referring to Miguel.

"All you ever do is talk," said Miguel calmly.

"I don't see you doing shit about it," Elroy was now standing.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't give a shit what you think about each other! You're dealing with me right now, not each other."

Elroy didn't calm down, "Man, who the fuck are you?! You know who the hell I am, I don't deal with small fries. Call Cesario and get his ass over here."

"Dumb ass," said the kid speaking to Elroy, "Cesario is under me, He follows my orders. Who the hell are you to demand anything from me? I don't think you realize how insignificant you are, how insignificant both of your gangs are. To me, you're nothing but a bunch niggers and spics."

Elroy immediately reacted and was about to jump over the table. Miguel stood up as well about to charge. They both stopped however when they felt guns against their heads. They had forgotten about the two kids that were there when they entered.

The kid in charge smiled, "Both of you are so sentimental. Sit down. I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to talk business; money." The kid looked at Miguel, "I don't know how you snuck a knife in but I suggest you put it away."

Miguel had a butterfly knife in his hand. He stabbed it into the table and sat down. "Fuck you, you guinea cocksucker," said Elroy before sitting down. They were both offended, but they both knew to calm down when it was time to talk about money. Money was the only reason they did what they did.

"You really hurt my feelings with that," said the kid sarcastically. "Now, my family supplies both of you with heroin and cocaine. Things were fine for a while now, but there's a problem now. We can no longer continue to supply both of you."

"What!" said Elroy, already forgetting about the altercation that had just happened. If they lost their drug supply, they would lose about 60 of their income.

"Which one of us is going to get the supply?" asked Miguel, who was calm on the outside, but inside, was in the same state as Elroy.

"That's what I'm here to tell you. The Don couldn't decide, so he decided to let you two decide."

"What do you mean?" asked Elroy.

"You two decide amongst yourselves who gets the supply. Come back within a week with your answer."

"What if only one of us comes back with an answer for you?" asked Miguel. Elroy looked at Miguel, completely understanding what he meant by that question.

"That's kind of what I'm hoping for personally. However you decide is up to you. This meeting is over."

Miguel and Elroy both stood up and left without a word. They both stood in the street outside the restaurant for almost a minute without speaking.

"You better start praying a lot, Santo, because I'm going to do what ever I have to, to get that supply," said Elroy finally.

"We'll see, King, if you can back up everything you say," said Miguel in response.

They both threw up their gang signs before walking their separate ways. War had just been declared.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. All the main gang members are still in school. I feel like I'm making Nightwing into to big an asshole, but he will have some redeeming qualities, well maybe. Things might get more graphic violence wise as the story progresses and the language is probably only get worse as far as cursing goes, therefore I'm keeping the M rating. I hope this doesn't discourage you from reading the story, because I'm sure there will be many plot twists that you will find interesting, or at least I'll think they're interesting. I'll update as soon as possible. Please Review


	7. Juvenile: Part 3

It's been mad long since I've updated... sorry about that. I had this chapter almost finished a long time ago, just never go the chance to put the last things in. It's short but next chapter should be pretty long and it will end the Juvenile arc. Hope you like the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Teen Titans... All other character were created by me.

* * *

**Juvenile**

**Part 3: The Calm  
**

Only five days had passed since the meeting that took place in Cesario's Restaurant. Fifty-six people have been found dead, twenty-two have been reported missing. All of them from the south side of the city. Around fifty percent of them were known to have gang affiliations.

Nightwing wasn't happy. He wasn't surprised to find out that there was a war going on between the two rival gangs, what surprised him was level of hostility. People were getting killed in broad daylight with witnesses around to see. None of the witnesses though, would ever confess what they saw. They knew better than that.

The one good thing that would come out of all this killing was that Nightwing could now convince his team to fight the gangs, which is what he was doing.

"Nightwing's right, we have to do something," said Starfire, quick to agree with Nightwing.

"We all agreed we wouldn't interfere with the gangs," said Kid Flash.

"We should use our time to search for Dr. Light," added Raven.

"We've already looked; we have no idea where he is," said Cyborg, "We can't do anything about Light until he pops up. The people in the south side of the city need us now."

All the Titans looked at Beast Boy to see if he had anything to say. "I don't care what you guys decide to do, but I've never been a fan of beating up on normal people."

"They're not exactly normal," said Nightwing. "Not the guys we're going to go after. Regardless of what we agreed to in the past, people are dying and it's our job to do something about it."

"You're right," said Kid Flash, "who are we going after then?"

"The leaders," Nightwing turned his attention to a screen on the wall. Two faces popped up.

"Who are they?" asked Raven.

"Miguel Cruz and Elroy Abdalla."

----------

The lunchroom at Riverside High was a place filled with tension. The reason why? Miguel and Elroy were both there. They sat on opposite sides of the room. All of the kids in the school knew what was going on between them. Sixty percent of the kids in the school belonged to one of the two gangs.

The recent rise of hostility between the two gangs was causing problems with both gangs. The gangs were very large, and the sudden war was causing a lot of fear and uproar with members of both gangs. With so many people in each gang, people were starting to speak out against the decisions of the leaders. The people who spoke up were quickly disposed of, but if things continued the way they were going, both leaders would lose control of their gangs.

It was because of this, that one table in the lunch room was empty. There was a meet today between Miguel and Elroy to figure out how to settle the war. The school was neutral territory, and the teachers knew to mind their own business. Both Miguel and Elroy stood up from their tables and made their way to the empty table.

"Let's make this quick," said Elroy as he sat down.

Miguel took a seat. "Alright, what do you want?"

"What I want, is you dead."

"Ok…I knew that," said Miguel. "How do you want to try and kill me?"

Elroy smiled, "There is no 'try', when this shit goes down, you're fucking dead."

Miguel started to get a little annoyed. "Listen dumbass, I didn't sit here just to listen to you talk shit."

Elroy got serious, "Fine, let's settle it the right way. Both of us get all our people, all out war, just name the place."

"You serious, we go all out and we get cops coming in two minutes in. Plus I think I got the Titans watching me."

"Since when are the Titans watching you?" asked Elroy.

"I don't even know, but if there watching me, there probably watching you too. We can't settle it that way."

"How do you want to do it then?"

Miguel thought for a second, "We both know how we should do this. At least it's the way I want to. Most of the guys you got are shit, same goes for me. I only got two guys with me that are worth anything, I'm pretty sure the same goes for you. Three on three, no guns; you and me, we can finally settle this. Of course the survivors get the supply."

Elroy seemed happy with this, "Ok, I name the place."

Both of them stood up and went back to their sides of the lunchroom. Miguel got a text as soon as he sat down.

**Riverside Park 2:00am Tomorrow**

**----------**

"Alex, Alex wake up," said Marco Cesario.

"What happened?" asked Alejandro Salvatorio as he sat up on the couch he had fell asleep on.

"I just got the word, there going to settle it tomorrow."

"Alright," said Alex groggily. "Tell Enzo to prepare everything, I have to call my dad and tell him."

"Why does the Don want to know that kind of info?" asked Marco.

"I don't know, I think he has something planned."

----------

The Mayor very rarely ever asked to speak with one of the Titans, so Nightwing guessed that whatever he wanted had to be important. He wasn't exactly happy to meet with the mayor either, he had voted for the other guy.

"Nighting! Um, please have a seat," said the mayor shocked and a little terrified. He expected Nightwing to use the door, but instead he head taken the Batman type approach and used the window when the mayor wasn't looking.

"What did you want to see me for?" asked Nightwing wanting to get to the point. He didn't take the seat he was offered.

"Yes, well, you've probably heard about the deaths in the southside of the city."

"Yes, the Titans have already decided to look into it," said Nightwing.

"That's great," said the mayor happily. "Then I have some very important information to give to you."

"What information is that?" asked Nightwing genuinely interested.

"You and I both know the causes of the deaths. Those two gangs declaring war on each other is very troubling. It seems though, that they have decided to settle it tomorrow."

"How did you get this information?" asked Nightwing a little skeptical.

"A mayor has his sources," answered the mayor. "My sources say it will take place either at Riverside High School or Park, after midnight. It also seems that the only people, who will be fighting, are the ones who are on the police most wanted list."

Nightwing's eyes lit up behind his mask. "Thanks for the information, but why…"

The mayor cut Nightwing off, "I'm telling you this because I don't want anymore deaths. I know that you and your team's exceptional skill can arrest those kids without any problems. Tomorrow will be the perfect chance. Will you be there?"

"Of course we'll be there, and thank you again for the information."

"Your welcome," the mayor extended his hand for a handshake. Nightwing simply stared at him. "Sorry," said the mayor embarrassed as he looked to the side and pushed his hair back. He turned back and saw that Nightwing was gone.

"Well, that was weird," said the mayor.

"You have a call from Mr. Salvatorio," said the voice of the mayor's secretary through the intercom.

The mayor looked around the room quickly; looking to make sure Nightwing was really gone. "Put him through," the mayor picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Have you done what I asked?" the voice of the Don was deadly serious.

The mayor gulped, "Yes, now you better keep your part of the bargain."

"You'll get the arrests you want and I get what I want."

"This is our last deal, after this we break contact," said the mayor.

The Don laughed, "Are you sure you want to do that? The only reason you became the mayor is because of me. I'm sure I can help you during you campaign for governor. My influence reaches further than you think."

The mayor paused, "…We'll be in touch." He hung up the phone.

Nightwing was glad that he decided to bug the Mayor's office. The information the mayor had was too specific for him not to be suspicious. He heard the conversation the mayor had with the Don. He now knew that the Don was planning something, he had no idea what. He didn't like that the mayor and Don were planning on using him, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to show tomorrow.

-----------

"So the mayor wants us there," said Beast Boy, "If the mayors dirty we should try and get him out of office."

"That will come second. We still need to stop this fight and arrest those kids."

"Nightwing's right," said Cyborg. He paused for a moment before continuing, "We could be walking into a trap."

"It's a risk we'll have to take."

"You guys worry to much!" Kid Flash came in so suddenly that most of the titans jumped. "We've fought monsters and super villains that would've taken over the world if we weren't there to stop them. They're still just kids.

"That's true, but these kids have managed to take over part of a whole city and have done it in a way that we can't touch them. Don't underestimate them. Tomorrow might be the only chance we have of capturing them." Nightwing began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Starfire.

"To make a call; I have a plan."


End file.
